My rock and my world aka Jacob Black
by teamjacob2012
Summary: After Edward dumps Bella in New Moon she finally gets over him BUT what happens when he comes back? What happens when shes not sure about Edward and Jacob and what happens when she picks one of them and the other strikes revenge?
1. Edward?

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. HA! I was finally over him after a whole year of pain and agony I finally felt free and worry-free. I felt like a normal teenage girl and that was all thanks to my ever loyal and rock Jacob Black who I loved dearly, more than my own life because if it wasn't for him I don't think I would have much of a life.

I know I acted like a zombie and I am ashamed of it because if I am honest I know I overacted, he was just a boy and thousands of teenagers break up every day but I guess when you're promised the world….

Anyway no need to dowel on all the negative stuff because even though I know Edward does not affect me I really don't want to become all depressed because believe me I have done enough of that to last a life time.

I checked my watch and sighed tapping my fingers on my phone, I still had a WHOLE 2houres till Jake came back and I really did have nothing to do. Suddenly I felt…..weird? Like something bad was going to happen? Nahhh just my imagination running wild, ugh!

I opened my window and flopped on my bed to catch a few minutes winks when I sudden burst of cool air came in my room which made my toes curl and my spine shiver and not in the good way. Quickly I scrambled off my bed and staring at me was Edward.


	2. I need a hero

The blood drowned from my face as I looked into the golden eyes of my killer and yes I do say killer because he completely destroyed my soul. However I know it is not right to blame him because he didn't make me go into zombie mode and completely shut do but he played a part in it- a huge part.

I felt sick and I began panting heavily as if someone had punched me in the gut, staggering up I bolted to the bathroom and locked the door trying to clear my mind. OK my ex was back and I COULD NOT make this take me over I had to be strong, I had to grow up and I had to get him the hell out my room. I splashed myself with water and looked in the mirror and blanched- my thick brown hair was tangled, my eyes looked shocked and scared, I was deathly pale and I looked….off?

I have had way better days than this but I needed to focus, I needed to phone Jacob and get the hell out of here before I have a nervous breakdown. "Bella? Bella love, are you ok? Can I come in?" Edward asked from outside the door in a concerned tone which made my heart pick up speed but in fear. Hearing his beauty harmonious voice made all the memories of our time together come back and I was scared ,scared that I would turn back into the old me.

"I-I'm coming out" I whispered after a whole 2 minutes. Sighing I unlocked the door and came face to face with Edward and I couldn't help but drink him in. His bronze hair was as messy as ever, his skin was flawless and pale, his eyes a vivid golden colour, he wore a blue button down shirt with a sweater and jeans-beautiful.

A small smile played on his lips as he said "I'm sorry Bella, so sorry. I just want to explain and tell you everything if you give me the chance which I know I do not deserve. I fell awful and disgusted in myself because the way I left you was….despicable"

Ok, I wasn't expecting that so I was a little shocked but anger pulsed through me so fast I couldn't contain it. "So you think you can just come in here, show me a sad smile, talk rubbish and I will forgive you? Well you're wrong Edward, very wrong! Please just go because I honestly do NOT want to hear you out right now!" I barked. Edward looked shocked because I had never spoke to him like that before maybe it was to much spending time with the wolf pack because they sure know how to rub off on you.

"I understand your mad but please hear me out love, I still love you "he said softly while walking towards me so he was right in front of me. My heart soared at his words but just as quickly fell because the day he left me flooded through me like a tsunami and I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Jacob running up my stairs.


	3. Leech is back

Paste your document here...

Authors note: Hey guys I am like sooo pleased with all my reviews and I want to thank you guys so much. Also I want to make a shout out to three very special people to me;

Ecila404,

-ihaveadarkside and little-miss-dee

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Jpov:

Seeing Bella fall to the ground with that _leech_ hovering above her made me beyond angry and I had to do everything in my power to stop myself from phasing. I would not risk Bella's safety no matter what, however I could not stop myself from launching at _him _and punching him square in the jaw.

Crack!

My hand was broken but I didn't care, infact I was smirking at the sight of the bloodsucker wincing in my pain. Before I could say anything I found myself slammed into Bella's bedroom wall with his fingers digging into my throat. Hmmm…. Maybe could 'accidentally' phase and slice his head off? I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind to much. At the sound of my thoughts his grip tightened on my neck and he said in such a deadly tone "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out?"

"Because I would kill you before you had the chance" I snarled smugly. He gave a roar of anger at my thought which was of me ripping him to pieces and Bella thanking me which only made me smile harder. "Edward, let go of him. Please, Edward" croaked a weak voice making us both snap our heads into Bella's direction.

She looked deathly pale with a slight greenish glow, her eyes looked tired with purple shadows, her lips were chapped and her hair tangled. Suddenly, to suddenly, he released me making me crumble to the ground like a rag doll. "Stupid leech" I grumbled staggering to my feet. "Watch it. Mutt" he hissed. I bared my teeth at him and said in a smug tone "Bite me".

"Jake behave!" Bella said struggling to contain a grin. Quickly I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist trying to give off some of my body worth incase she froze to death and even more so that the filthy leech was here. Sighing she looked up at Edward and said in a quite voice "Edward what are you doing here? If your trying to hurt me please don't. I-I can't take t no more. I'll die, its t-t-to much pain"

He looked stunned at the pain that shun in her eyes and he took a step towards her which made me growl and in return making him take a step backwards- smart move. "Bella, I wouldn't dream of hurting you love. You know that or did anyway, I love you so much it kills me to see you like that with the _mutt_ comforting you. I promiss I never meant to hurt you I was just looking out for you, after what happen with Jasper I had to leave. To keep you away from danger" he explained in a agonised tone. Now it was Bella's turn to look shocked but then understanding took over and she had a trace of hope in her eyes. My god, she was going to back to this monster! "I hope so" he murmmed to low for human ears.

"Bella don't do this honey, remember how much pain he put you in. Don't fall for this trap, your to good fo-" he began before Edward interrupted me. "Its not a trap _puppy _and its got nothing to do with you. Your not needed here, as I am back and you can go. I wish to speak to Bella on her own" he sneered. I felt sick, a burning hole slowing spreading in my chest at the thought of Bella dropping me now Edward was back.

Bella looked guilty, angry, tired and sad but she gave a deep breath before saying "Jake, I think you should go. Don't worry I will be ok and I wont be jumping into anything any time soon. I just want to talk to Edward ok, I will call you tomorrow. Also, if you speak to Jake like that one more time Edward I wont speak to you again. Jacobs been there for me when you weren't and if it wasn't for you don't know if I would be alive. He is my best fiend and I want you to respect that"

Edward sighed before muttering a quick sorry while half of me felt proud she stood up for me the other half was in deep deep pain in the knowledge that I was only her best friend and nothing more. Without another world I slipped out of her house in the forest.

A/n: ok guys what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review it please, I am aiming for at least 3 more reviews. Love yah xoxox


	4. The talk

Authors note; Heyy guys so here is chapter 4 and i would like to say a big thank you to my new beta Taurus Pixie who is awesome and lalesha Bellas pov; As soon as I watched Jacob go I felt guilty but I tried to push it down telling myself I had no reason to feel like this as I had done nothing wrong. However I couldnt stop thinking about him which made me feel even more guilty because here was Edward telling me how much he loves me and here I am thinking about my best friend. Bella, are you ok?"Edward asked in a concered tone which made me melt and forget (well almost) about Jacob. "Umm, yeah. I am just a little shocked, its loads to take in. I cant just take you back because it would be wrong to myself and to you but I still love you" I sighed feeling myself blush. Edward looked relived yet upset but as always he put me first and said "I understand, I will give you all the time in the world. I will always be here for you Bella, I love you" I felt really bad now because I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted me to say it back but the truth was I still loved him but I wasnt sure if I was in love with him. But he still made me feel special and like I was the only girl in the world so that must count for somthing but that annoying voice in the back of my head kept saying I was in denial and I loved someone else. I could feel a headach coming on. " Yes, I know Edward. So, what made you come back anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I couldnt stand it any longer, I had to see you. It was agony each day and everything reminded me of you, I honestly couldnt get you out of my head. Whats a man without a heart?" He replied his intense golden eyes burning into my mine and I couldnt help but shiver. "Well since you have been honest with me I think I also owe you the truth, I will tell you everything but please dont blame yourself because I over reacted so dont feel guilty. When you left me in the forest I couldnt think of anything but you, I called your name for hours while stumbling around convinced it was all one big game and you would come back. However as time went on I knew you didnt want me and wouldnt be coming back so after tripping on a branch I just lay on the floor slowing accepting everything and waiting to die. I didnt want to live without you but some time after that Sam came and found me and brought me home. I was like a zombie, barely eating, sleeping and talking. After giving up on my friends my life became a chour, somthing I HAD to do rather than somthing I wanted. Everything was pointless and the only thing that kept me going was my parents and even than I wasnt my self, more like a shodow or ghost. Finally, I found Jacob and he was like my own person sun, my shining light, my happiness. Bit by bit and day by day I found myself not thinking about you as much, getting better and becoming me. Then a few weeks ago the nightmares stopped and I found myself not even hurting anymore, the hole had gone and I was healed. I owe my life and so much more he has made me the person I am today" I explained. Edward looked stunned as if he couldnt believe what he just heard and I also saw a trace of guilt which I felt biad for causing but he deserved the truth. "Bella, i am so sorry. I feel like i monster-" he began before I cut him off by throwing myself at him and hugging him tightly. I felt so happy and content in his arm, he always made me feel so safe and protected. Part of me was yerning to be in another mans arm but I quickly squashed that need by telling myself that we were only friends, best friends and nothing more. "Edward please dont feel guilty because you have done NOTHING wrong, yeah you left be but I acted like a drama queen but it was just that when I fell for you I fell hard and very fast" I said trying to sooth him. I knew he didnt believe me but he gave a small nod anyway wrapping his arms tightly against me which made lean into him some more. "Do you love him?" He murmed and I instently felt my heart beat pick up knowing full well who he was talking about but asked who anyway. " Jacob" he replied in an umemontional tone. Oh gosh, what should i say? The truth, ok honestly. " As a friend, I owe him my life" I said carefully. " Nothing more?" Half of me was chanting yes but the senisable side reminded me that Jake was my best friend and with the whole imprinting thing so many things could go wrong. "Nothing more" I comfirmed firmly. He breathed a sigh of reliefe and kissed my head softly, his ice cold marble lips making me shiver with pleasure and coldness at the same time. Suddenly, I heard the door bang and before i could register what was happening Edward was in front of me in a protective crouch with his teeth bared... Authors note: Dun dun dun... Also review it I am aiming to get to 31 before my next update because 245 people have read it and i only have 25 reviews but thanks to the people who do. Also love you lalesha xoxo


	5. A new girl in town

Authors note; Hey guys so i am back and feeling as guilty as ever. Thank you to my lovely beta and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Bellas pov; As soon as Edward put me behind him I feared the worst, Victoria was here and I was about to die. The only way for ke to live is if Edward killed her first but I highly doubted he could because if a pack of horse size wolves couldnt one vampire couldnt. " Edward, Is it Victoria?" I whispered. Before he could reply a almost horse sized (maybe a few inches smaller) grey wolf burst into my room with a deathening snarl- Leah. What was she doing here? Was she going to kill Edward? Had somthing happend to Jacob? My mind was in over drive and I felt so helpless just standing here once again like a damsiel in distress. She looked between me and Edward with her eyes narrowed and her fur standing up on her back and I had to admitt she looked like somthing out your worst nightmare. Edward hissed leaning forward as she seemed to take a few steps towards us, what the hell was going on? "Edward stop! Leah, whats wrong? Is it Jake, is he ok?" I asked a little to despretly and I heard Edward grit his teeth at the mention of him. "She said he is fine but she is confused of why am I here, it seems Jacobs has not told the pack yet" Edward translated. Ok, well that was ok now I knew Jacob was ok I could relax. "Don't worry about me Leah, i'm fine. We're only talking and Jake already knows his here" I reassured her shyly. After giving Edward and I one more look she turned on her heel and shot out the house. I felt emontionaly and physicaly drained as so much had happend in one day, I just wanted to have a bath and go to sleep. "Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked stroking my face. I gave a small nod and crawled on my bed with my head in my hands. "Edward, I am really tired. I dont mean to be rude but could you go? I promiss I will phone you tomorow or somthing. Maybe we could meet somewhere but I really need to sleep" I mumbled. "I understand, goodbye my love" he whispered before dissapering like a ghost in the night. After a long bath I heard the door open and close as Charlie comes home from work and calls me down. " Hey dad" I said weakly. " Hey Bells, did you hang with Jake today?" He asked. Should I tell him that Edward was back? My head began to feel really dizzy and I wasnt in the mood for conversation so I just said a quick yes before phoning jacob. Me: Hey Jake, did you get home ok? Jake: Yep. Me: Are you mad at me? Jake: Nope. Me: I'm sorry ok but I had to speak to him, can't you just support me. Jake: Do you love him Me: Jake, please dont. Jake: Yes or no Bella? Me: Fine! Yes but I'm not in love with him. Jake: I gotta go, do you wanna come down La Push tomorow? Me: Yeah, I will be there for 12. Goodnight Jacob. Jake: Goodnight Bells. The next moarning I got up around 10, I washed myself and washed my hair wanting to look good. That annoying voice was saying it was for Jacob but my senisable side was saying it wasnt, I just wanted to feel good for once. I wore dark blue blouse, high waisted skinny jeans and convers but i wore a wolly jumper as it was quite cold outside. When I went downstairs for breakfast Charlie was sipping coffee and reading his newspaper with a frown on his face. "Moarning dad, you hungry?" I asked cheerfuly. "Oh, hey Bells! Um, yeah a little bit. What are you plans for today? I'm going fishing and I should be back for about 5pm and Billys invited us down for dinner" dad replied with a small smile. "Oh, ok. Well I was planning to hang out with Jake anyway" I shrugged. After making some pancakes, eggs and woffels I got in my truck to leave for La Push. As soon as I got to Jacobs house he was leaning against his door shirtless as usaul and I couldnt help but take a sneak peak. He was tall and muscley with golden brown skin, he was flawless. WOAH! Where the hell did that come from? Maybe I was stil tired? "Hey Jacob" I smiled. "Hey, are you ok? What happend with the bloodsucker? Are you two together now?" Jake asked bitterly. I bit my lip, what was his problem? It had nothing to do with him anyway. "His name is Edward!" I snapped folding my arms. "Whatever, I asked you a question". Sighing I told him a no as we walked down to the beach in a comfortable silence. "Bella, be honest with me. Would you go back out with him?" Jake suddenly asked. Wow, I wasnt expecting that one and honstly I didnt know. Nothing har changed with Edward and I ,he always made me feel special like I was the only girl in the world and safe. However Jake was like home; warm and comfortable I cringed at me comparing them to again before saying in a careful voice "Maybe, I don't know. He only came back yestoday, I just want to be friends for now". He frowned at the for now part but otherwise didnt say anything. "Hey Jake!" Boomed a voice from across the beach and there stood the wolfpack grinning and waving like crazy. "C'mon Bells" Jake grinned grabbing my hand. His hand felt so warm and comfortable I couldnt help but blush like a idiot, way to go Bella. When we reach the wolf pack out came another girl which was not leah. Someone else phased and Jake didnt tell me? Hmph! She was very pretty but she seemed to have lighter skin with wide jade green eyes and dyed red hair, she looked like a modle. " Bella, this is Chanel" Jacob introduced. She winked at Jake before saying " Ahhh, your the famous Bella" while looking me up and down. I was speachless, she had winked at MY Jake, what the hell was going on? Where they an iteam, surely Jake would have told me. Trying to push the jelousey down and mumbled a quick yeah leaning in to Jacob. "Hmm, you really are shy. So, whats with the hand holding? Are you to..." She trailed off with a suggested smirk. "Ha! He wishes!" Laughted Paul who got a round of high fives. "Shut up Paul and no, we're uhm... Friends" Jake grumbled while I felt myself turning red. "Phew, for a second there i thought I would have to fight you for him" Chanel giggled. Jake blushed and I had the urge to rip her glossy red hair out. Why was I feeling jelouse of my best friend? What was wrong with me. All the boys wolf whistled which made Jake blush harder. "Anyway, Jake, Chanel and Jarad your on patrol. Get a move on" command Sam. Jarad groaned before saying "Awww, c'mon. All those to do is flirt". " Dont look so nervouse Jake, I won't bite. Jeezz" Chanel laughted before pulling him away from me and into the forest. All the guys went toward the clifs which left just me and Leah. Leah and I werent close but whenever Jake had patrol we spent a few hours together and I had even slep at her house twice , she was good to speak to. "Hey Leah, thanks for yestoday, i'm glad you were willing to have my back" I said shyly. "Whatever, so I take it you dont like Chanel" she grinned giving me a fruendly shove. I turned bright red and mumbled that i didnt know what she was on about. "I saw the jelousy Bella, you like Jacob but Edwards back. Sooner or later you are going to have to pick so remember that" she said seriously. "Jakes my best friend and nothing more leah, he never will be and anyway he might imprint on someone" I said a little sadly. " Well, I know a way you can get him to imprint on him" she said quietly. Authors note; ok guys I am aiming for 31 before the next update


	6. An Imprint and a kiss

Authors note; Hi guys I just wanted to say thank you for my 31 reviews and now I shall aim for 35 or 36. Anyway for those asking about paragraphs, it is because my laptop has stopped working and I wont be getting a new one for another 6 months (until my behaviour at school improves) so I have been updating on my HTC which refuses to update in paragraphs and right now I am on my brothers laptop after paying him £10. So unless you want to wait for 6months I am doing the best i can. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Leah's pov; "W-what?" Bella asked wide eyed. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at her, sometimes she acted very slow. "There might be a way for Jacob to imprint on you but don't hold me to it as it is just a theory ok. So don't get your hopes up" I said smirking at her. Bella turned bright red and rolled her eyes at me which made me laugh, she was overly shy and she could not go 15minutes without blushing-it was to cute.

I liked Bella, she was the only one who ever defended and hung out with me seeing past the bitter bitchy ex everybody else saw. She took time to see the real me and we were total opposites but we had a good relationship, kind of easy going but we weren't overly close where I would tell her my deepest secrets but she was a good listener.

"Well, before Jared imprinted on Kim he saw her loads of times even after phasing but she had a boyfriend but as soon as she dumped his ass Jared imprinted on her. Also, before our pack it had happened once before about 50years ago. Its called cutting ties so maybe if you got over the glitter glues ass Jake would imprint on you" I explained. Bella looked shocked and we sat in silence for a few minutes as she took in everything I said. "I doubt it Leah, I did get over Edward remember and Ja-" she began but I silenced her with a glare. "Bella, you were never truly over the leech because if you was when he came back you would have been so 'confused'. You would have saw him as a friend, you still love him" I said firmly.

"But I'm not sure that I am in love with him" she argued. "Exactly, not sure. So you still have feelings for him" I finished. "I guess your right, so how are you?" she asked quietly and I knew she was talking about me and Sam. I sighed, looking out into the distance. I still loved him and I didn't mean to be a bitter bitchy harpy but I couldn't help it and its not like anybody bothered to sit down and actually talk to me. They avoided be like a frigging plague. "I'm doing...okay. But its hard, nobody bothers to talk to me and I just feel so lonely" I admitted. Bella gave me a sympatric look before saying "They're all idiot Leah and believe me I'm not about to give you any advice when it comes to relationships but your one of a kind. Your very pretty, flawless infact and you have such a great personality to. I wish I was more like you, fearless, sassy and funny". I gave her a warm smile, she really knew how to cheer a girl up.

We hung out for a few more hours when Jake and Chanel came out the forest and I saw Bella tense up, jeez she had a bad case of jealousy. "Hey Bells, sorry for leaving you alone" Jacob said apologetically. "I was with her too you know, asshole!" I snapped glaring at him. Bella gave Jake a glare while Chanel just looked amused. "Yeah, Leah kept me company. I had a great time, what about you?" she asked breaking the tension. "Oooh, we had a great time" purred Chanel giving Jake a knowing look which made him burst out laughing, Personally, I found it sickening and I couldn't really stand Chanel. She was ok, a bit of a laugh but like anybody else she didn't take the time to get to know me. "Well, the pack is setting up a bonfire so lets go. Sam wants us" Jake informed us. Funnily enough Chanel arranged it so Jake had to help her carry some drift wood to set up, I mean dafaq? She's a werewolf for petes sake, she was as strong as the rest of us. "I hate her" grumbled Bella. "Would that be Chanel by any chance?" I asked with a smug smile.

"Yes! She-she-she-UGH! She is sooo clingy, she is practically up Jakes butt and I was meant to spending time with him and that has taken him away from me. Do you think he likes her? I mean she's not that pretty" She hissed stomping her foot like a 3year old. "What crawled into your underwear?" Quil asked Bella with an amused grin. "She's just had enough of Chanel and Jake flirting" I stated. Bella gave me a dirty look. The bonfire was pretty good, I avoided Sam, Chanel was latched to Jakes side and Bella glaring at them while I made sarcastic comments. Bella pov; I was sick and tired of watching that thing take away my best friend so I decided it was time to go. "Jake, I'm going home. Bye Leah, thanks for tonight" I mumbled blanking Chanel.

Leah gave me a nod while Jake said "Already? Awww, c'mon Bells. We have not even spoken that much today". And whose fault was that? "I wonder why" I said storming off. When I got home I was surprised and happy to see Alice parched on my bed. "Hey Bella, don't look so suprised. We're back now and permanently" Alice said with a grin.

I found what she said a little bit rude but I pushed the feeling away and gave her a hug saying "I missed you so much Alice". "Well, you don't have to anymore. Now, c'mon, we are going to my house" she said swinging her legs back and fourth. We got to the Cullen Mansion in record time with Alice's speedy driving and was greeted by the whole family. "BELLA-BOO!" shouted Emmett charging down the hall and giving me a bone crushing hug which knocked the air out of my lungs.

"C-cant b-b-breath!" I gasped. "Bella" Rosalie said coolly once her husband put me down. "Bella, Esme and I are so happy to have you back in the family again and are so glad you have forgiven Edward" Carlise said. Wait, what? I didn't know how to take it but I just hoped that they knew Edward and I were not together. "Bella, I'm really sorry and welcome back" Jasper said quietly. "Thanks everybody" I said blushing. For an hour or so I hung out with the family ad Edward and I talked a lot and we agreed to be friends for now which I was grateful to him for.

As soon as I got home I was greeted by another guest on my bed but this time it was Jacob. "Jake, what are you doing her? Why aren't you with Chanel?" I asked bitterly. However, before I could react he crossed the room and pressed his lips to mine in the most fired up and smouldering kiss I had ever experienced when suddenly a earth shattering snarl was heard across the room-Edward.

Authors note; Dun Dun Dun….. Also I have started a new story if you guys want to check it out ;)


	7. What did I do?

Authors note: Hey guys thank you for all your support I am so glad you like my story. I just wanna say from this point on my story is being officially Beted. Also, I am aiming for 44 reviews.

Bella POV: Instantly, Jake had me behind him while he and Edward faced each other letting out deadly snarls and growls. Firstly, I was furious at letting Jake kiss me without stopping him; what the hell was wrong with me? But I felt proud that I hadn't kissed him back because I wanted to - badly.

"What the hell were you doing, mutt?" Snarled Edward, his golden eyes now a flat and deadly black.

"Stupid question, leech. What did it look like to you? I don't know why you're getting your thong in a twist anyway, she didn't seem to be complaining." Jake said smugly.

I felt myself turning bright red. I felt disgusted at myself and I knew that after all this, I would have to tell Jake we were only friends.

"Watch yourself, pup. It's taking all my self control not to tear your body to pieces, so be the good little boy you are." Hissed Edward. "Lets take it outside then." Jake growled out.

WHAT? Over my dead body. "NO! What the hell Jake?" I snapped pushing out from behind him. "Bella, love, are you ok?" Edward asked standing up from his crouch and reaching out to me. I honestly wanted to just crawl into his arms and forget about everything, but somehow I couldn't stop thinking about Jake.

"Don't..." I whispered shyly. "Touch her and I swear to the Gods I will rip your throat out quicker than you can say blood." Jake threatened him. "Jacob stop! There was no need. Edward, what are you doing here? I have just come from your house." I said glaring at the both of them. "I just wanted to spend the night with you, like we used to." He said softly.

My heart sped up at all the beautiful memories we used to have together and I was literally on the verge of kicking Jacob out just to feel like I used to with Edward. To fall back in love with him.

"Listen sparkles, just beat it. I did not come here to hear you talk crap." Jake grumbled. "I have a name, dog." Snapped Edward. This clearly wasn't going to work; one of them needed to go.

My head was saying Jacob but my heart was saying Edward. "Look, Edward. I think you should go, I had a nice time with you tonight, but Jake came here first." I said truthfully. "Fine, I will see you in school tomorrow. Goodbye my love. Bye pup." Then like a shadow in the night, he was gone and I relaxed as the tension left my room.

"So, tell me Bella: am I still your best friend or - " "Jake, don't; I-I'm sorry, but I can't be with you...in that way. I should have stopped the kiss." I interrupted him sadly.

His face now turned into a stone-y mask and without another word he leapt through my window leaving me feeling guilty. All night I tossed and turned feeling guilty and I couldn't stop thinking about me having the chance for Jake to imprint on me.

NEXT DAY

I woke up feeling very groggy as yesterday's events flooded back to my mind. What the hell was I playing at? I should have been angry at Jacob but I wasn't, instead I did not really care. But I did care about Jake so I had to set the record straight. Now what about Edward? I loved him, I really cared about him. He was every girl's ideal man; caring, kind, selfless and beautiful. If I had to compare Edward and Jacob I would say Edward was classical beauiful and handsome however, Jake was hot and ripped.

Edward was every girl's dream in the 18th century while Jake was every 21st century girl's dream. Sighing I got washed, had breakfast and put on a comfortable sweater and loose jeans with Ugg boots.

" Hey Bells, so I hear the uhm...Cullens are back." Dad practically spat. I winced at his tone and said in a quite tone, "I uhm, no. I went there yesterday". Charlie looked fumming, but his eyes shone with concern. He gave me a weary look before going back to his paper. "Dad, don't worry ok? I won't be rushing into anything anytime soon." I assured him.

School was pretty uneventful, I mostly hung with the Cullens, but unlike before I did not ditch my friends for them. Instead, I balanced it out. "So, Bella do you want come round ours?" Alice asked excitedly. Emmett and Edward both gave me hopeful looks, Jasper hung back and Rosalie was giving me dirty looks. I really wanted to, but I had to sort out stuff with Jacob.

I would go to theirs after. "Uhm, I cant. Sorry, I'm seeing Jake today, but I will come after." I promised. "Oh gosh! Don't tell me you have a thing for the dog?" Rose smirked as Edward hissed at the idea. "NO!" I said quickly, maybe a bit to quickly. Emmett burst out laughing, finding the idea of me and Jake funny while Jasper looked doubtful obviously testing my emotions.

"I'm going now, see you guys later" I grumbled.

Chanel's POV:

I was running patrol thinking about Jake and Bella. Jake could do so much better i.e. me. He was droll worthy, but it was more than that; he was kind, funny and would fight for his loved one to the death. Bella was just so boring and shy, always dithering around. The only thing I could say is she had nice creamy skin, but apart from that, she wasn't anything special.

Standard brown chair, ok brown eyes and everything about her was small or short. I was not saying I wasn't saying I was some god like creature, but I could treat Jake so much better. Bella just uses him; when the parasite left, she was all over him like a rash and now his back they are just 'friends' yet she wasn't complaining about the kiss.

Suddenly, I smelt her overpowering stench - I mean scent. Time to have some fun.

Authors note: What will Chanel do? Please review guys, it makes me feel good :P


	8. A broken hand and lies

Author's note: Thank you guys I loved your response to chapter 7. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN THING BUT CHANEL!

Chanels POV:

Quickly, I phased back to my human form and ran into the middle of the road where Bella came round the corner, coming to a immediate halt a few inches in front of me. She looked horrified, angry, shocked and cautious as she got out of the car and stormed up to me, tripping along the way.

"Mind your step." I said trying to hide a smirk. "

What the hell? I could have killed you; what were you doing in the middle of the road?" She demanded a little wryly.

"I doubt it, it will take more than a 30mph car to get rid of me hon. So, what brings you here?" I replied, casually strolling to her car and sitting on top of it.

I enjoyed seeing Bella squirm. What could she really do to me? Maybe she realised just how defenseless she was without the glitter glue and Jake. I rose an eyebrow daring her to object to me; not that I would do anything to her because my job was to protect, not harm.

"Yeah, I forgot you were a wolf and I'm here to see Jake, I need to say sorry to him. So, if you would just get off my truck!" She snapped. Of course she had, she says jump and the dumbass says how high. He's lucky I like him and would not do anything to hurt him because I really wanted to give him a piece of my mind. But that's what Paul is for I guess.

FLASHBACK

"Going to see Bella?" Sneered Paul.

Jake gave him a dirty look before saying, "So what if I am, what the hell has it got to do with you?"

Leah looked at me daring me to say something as if she knew what I was thinking. Bella was a clumsy idiot from what I had seen in the guy's head. A feisty one but lacked that certain fire that would make her stand out. The only thing that seemed to stand out was her scent which stood out in a bad way because it drew vamps to her. Personally, I think she was just a death trap. I gave her a look and we stared each other. We were both strong characters except she was a bitter bitch who nobody liked, while everyone liked me. Sometimes I wished she would just disappear; she was a real mood killer.

"The leech lover is using you man, you seem like a pathetic little love sick puppy dude. She doesn't want you, we both know she's only using you to get over Sir leech a lot." Smirked Paul, obviously hoping for a fight. Jake did not disappoint, he phased followed by Paul...

END OF FLASHBACK

"Aww, don't be like that Ella, we can both bond for the love of our best friend." I pouted.

"My name's Bella and his actually my best friend."

"Not for much longer because soon and very soon I will take him away from you. First, we will get closer and closer until I become his girlfriend. Then I'm going to make him ditch you. Let's face it, I am hotter than you. You're last month's baggage, you're too much hassle and unlike you, I don't tend to put people in danger." I threatened.

Bella looked speechless then suddenly her eyes narrowed and she had the nerve to punch me in the face to which I laughed at. "Aggh! Crap! Crap! Crap!" She screamed jumping around clutching her arm.

"You seemed to have forgot Bella, if a car can't kill me, why in god's name did you think you could?" I sneered.

"You broke my hand!" She wailed, glaring at me through her tears.

"Correction, you broke your hand. I knew you were an accident prone freak, but even for you that was a silly move"

I did feel a little bad about the broken hand as I did not mean for it to happen, but I reminded myself she caused it herself. After a while, I got board with watching her squirm when I heard rustling in the bushes. Before Bella could react I was in front of her cradling her hand softly and saying soothing words.

Jacobs Pov:

I walked into Sam's house thinking about last night, I was so confused. I was certain that if the bloodsucker had not interrupted she would have kissed me back. But as usual, she only came up with that lame friend excuse when I knew she had feelings for me, but I wasn't stupid; she still liked the leech too.

Personally, I could not see what was so special about him. He was disgustingly pale making him look ill, messy bed head that begged to be combed, creepy gold eyes and fangs. Who kissed someone with fangs? Talk about creeptacular. I wasn't saying I was god's gift because I wasn't but I was pretty good looking (A/N: UNDERSTATEMENT) with tan skin, jet black hair, dark brown eyes, muscular and I did not have fangs. That must count for something right?

"Hey Jacob." Sam greeted me. "Sam," I nodded.

"Have you seen Chanel?"

"Yeah she's on patrol."

"Thanks." I said before running out and phasing.

Chanel and I were very close, she was the girl version of Quil and Embry and pretty much rocked. She was always there for me and made me laugh, plus she took my mind of Bella. I followed her scent when I sniffed out Bella's scent mixed with it. What the hell? Quickly, I phased back to see Chanel stroking Bella's arm and saying, "Are you OK? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said Jake and I were friends. I understand that you knew him first."

What? Had Bella said something to Chanel? Chanel looked so upset and worried and Bella looked shocked and disgusted. "Get your filthy hands off me you dog!" Snapped Bella. "S-sorry" whimpered Chanel. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

Authors note: Another clifty, Chanel is a really good actor. Please review I am aiming for 47


	9. Chanel is one convencing cow

Authors note; I was meant to update chapter 9 next week Sunday but I am just SO happy because I got my English results back and I got highest mark out of my class! So, I have decided to do a celebratory updated. Please check out my new Kim and Jared story and drop a review! Thanks for the reviews lika AGHHH I reached 50 yay! Aiming for 54  
DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CUNNING CHANEL AND MY EXAM RESULTS!

Bella's Pov;

"What the hell is going on" demanded a powerful tone.

Snatching my hand from Chanels grip I turned towards Jacob who looked very confused and worried glancing between us and then suddenly everything made sense! Chanel had set me up!

When she had said all those mean things I snapped and I am not what you would call a violent person but she made me feel so degraded and unwanted.

She bragged how she would take that one person who had healed me, that one person who understood and it was either that our crying. I hated that she made me feel so vulnerable and childish, sneering at me and looking down her nose.

My hand felt like it was burning, it hurt so badly and I knew it was broke. She had a face like steel, much like her heart. She was really soulless not even caring really, laughing at me and once again reminding me I was just a small human who was disposable.

When she talked about me putting people in danger it had hurt really badly. I did not do it purposely, it was not something I enjoyed. I felt so guilty but she was right, I was to much hassle. Jake was better off without me.

"Jake, I'm not sure I should tell you. You might get mad..." Chanel said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes wondering if she was going to tell the truth.

"I won't" he said skeptically.

"Well I sniffed out Bells scent and I asked her what she was doing her and she said to say sorry and I said that It was not a good idea as you were upset. She went mad at me saying your her best friend and I said your my friend to and I was just trying to look out for you when she punched me" Chanel said lying perfectly. Her tone was regretful and wry her eyes wide with innocent and upset. It was almost to good to be true.

"Your liar! She threatened me Jake, she said she would take you away. She said you wouldn't want to see me" I said desperately but even to my ears it sounded weak.

" Bella, I heard you call her a dog. Chanels my friend to, your going to have to get used to it" he said sympathetically.

"Your wrong! She's lying, I swear to you. She just wants you to her herself, she is a selfish pig"

"I'm selfish? Look in the mirror honey, you use Jake whenever you feel like it. The only reason you hung out with him was to get the leech out of your head. You don't care that he loves you because if you did you woul-"  
she did not get to finish because she phased into a giant white wolf with a black spot behind her ear.

She snarled at me slowly stalking forward and I knew I was dead. No light of humanity shone in her eyes, her wolf had taken over and it wouldn't be happy til I was dead.

My life flashed before me showing me pictures of my parents, Jacob and Edward.

"I love you mom, I love you dad, I love you Edward and I love you J-" I was interrupted my an angry snarl towards my left.

I saw a huge and beautiful wolf in the place of where Jacob previously stood and I stepped out the way as he lunched onto Chanel sinking his teeth into her lower back.

Chanel whimpered in pain before throwing him off her and snapping at his tail. Jake was on his feet fighting with ease and Chanel was pinned within seconds when I saw a massive black wolf creep forward and a grinning Quil and scowling Leah jog out a few seconds later.

"Deja vu! Huh Bella?" Grinned Quil.

I rolled my eyes looking where the wolves had disappeared. "Lets go, we have take you to Emily's and the sooner we get there the sooner I can go" snapped Leah glaring at the ground.

I understood that she hated being around Emily and Sam but I vowed to myself to get her over Sam, she did not deserve to be unhappy. She deserved happiness and a soul mate.

"Bitch is back" grumbled Quil.

Me and Leah both shot him dirty looks and I said "For that, your not riding in my truck. You can go wolf"

Quil grumbled something before phasing and running off while me and Leah joked around as I told her about Chanel.

"I could rough her up for you" Leah suggested leaning back and closing her eyes.

I looked at Leah and marvelled in her exotic beauty, she had dark flawless skin with wide question sparkly eyes and short dark hair in a messy bun. She had cheek bones any women would kill for and pouty pink lips with a tall willowy figure. She was beautiful.

"Its rude to stare Swan" she chided.

" Your beautiful Leah, inside and out. You really deserve to be happy" I replied earnestly.

She scoffed folding her arms and her defensive mask back on but I knew the real Leah.

"That mask you put does not fool me and no matter what I know you are hurting very badly and put on this mask because you don't want anyone to think you are weak. But your not, everyone goes through pain and its good to show it and I don't mean by lashing out. I want to help you just like you are helping me" I explained softly and carefully.

Her eyes shone with tears as she gazed at me, her expression was full of sorrow and anger but I could see the hope.

"I'll try Bella, I want to be happy. I honestly do but I-It hurts s-s-s-so badly when I hear him think about her and the only way to stop myself from breaking down is to lash out. I don't k-know any other way" she crackled her voice breaking now and again as she shed tears.

My heart really went out to her, I would make Leah Clear water happy again. "We will go out on Friday, a girl day. We can even go to a um...club?" I suggested lamely.

From previous chats Leah told me before all this mess she used to enjoy going out to clubs and things but she never really had time or anyone to go with these days.

"I'd like that, thanks Bella. I owe you one and don't worry about Chanel. When we are alone I'll corner her" Leah vowed.

"Thanks" I giggled starting up my truck.

By the time we got to Emily's everyone was already there so we must have been talking for longer then I thought. "You coming in?" I asked doubtfully.

"I guess but I won't be staying for long" she replied after 2minutes.

We walked in the room turned awkward while Chanel glared at me. "Bella, take a seat" Sam suggested after a few minutes of tense silence. I braced myself for the upcoming argument.

Authors note; OK, so I was going to carry it on and make this chapter way longer because I had a awesome cliffy planned. But I'm going to put it in the next chapter so I hope you enjoyed this cliff-hanger. I wanted to show more about Leah and Bella's friendship because further in the story it turns really important. Aiming for 52 reviews!


	10. It started with a kiss

Authors note: OMG! I feel so blessed with all my reviews and Pms, I just want you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as It is the last one I will do in February but I will be back On March 1st. Thank you to my wonderful beta Taurus Pixie and chocolate72212 who has made me smile with each PM. I know I promissed you this chapter ages ago but my computer broke down.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOTHING BUT CHANEL!

Leah's POV:

I dragged Bella on to the sofa keeping a careful watch on Chanel who was sitting next to a wry looking Emily and a confused looking Jacob. Sam was standing by the wall throwing awed gazes at Emily. Paul and Jared were practically shaking with excitement and Seth sat next to us. Quil and Embry were on Patrol.

"Let's get this over with!" I sighed wanting to escape to my room. There is only so much a girl could handle, it was like someone was stabbing me each time Sam looked at Emily.

"Yeah, I'm with Leah and I must say Jake my man you are one fast mover! Dude, you have two chicks fighting over you, you have learned from the master." Chuckled Jared.

"Wait 'til I tell Kim about some of the stories you've told me." Threatened Jake, looking embarassed.

"I was not fighting over him! He's my best friend and nothing more, Chanel was being manipulative and she staged the whole thing." Bella spat.

I cracked half a smile feeling proud of her; it's good to see her shy shell not holding her back. I was glad to see she was not about to let Chanel walk all over her.

"Puh-lease, you attacked me remember? " She scoffed, tossing her hair back.

"Can you cut the innocence? It doesn't suite you." I replied yawning and stretching back.

Honestly, I was board with her stupid act and the sooner everyone saw through it, the better.

"Who was talking to you? Why the hell are you here anyway? Nobody wants some bitter ex girlfriend hanging about." She snarled.

The room fell dead silent as Emily looked down, fiddling with her hands and Sam moved about uncomfortably and the pack avoided our gazes.

"Chanel, that's enough!" Chided Sam.

My anger came back in full force, I did not need Sam to defend me and how dare she embarrass me like that? Yeah, it was true, but so what?

"Screw you! You're nothing but the pack horse anyway, your own mom doesn't even want you. If anyone should go, it's you; you don't belong here. You phased by accident, hell you were an accident!" I taunted.

I knew I hit a sore spot as it was well known her mom did not want her and she was put up for adoption seven years ago, but I really did not care.

"Go to hell y-"

"Why don't you! Don't talk to her like that, your just a jealous cow. Jacob, I swear to you I did not just randomly attack her. You know I would never do anything like that, you know me like no other. She taunted me, she said I was damaged goods and I snapped. But I hate her." Bella interrupted.

Chanel's eyes went wide with shock and annoyance, she was a very good actor but if you looked close enough you would have saw the panic quickly cross her face.

"Bella! Really? Just give it up, I do not need to deal with you. You want to be Jacob's best friend and you don't want me to ruin that and I get that. I would never do that to Jacob, but I want to be friends to." She said, her voice oozing in sympathy.

"I-it was not like that! She said she's gonna be your girlfriend and take you away. That you will never-"

"Bella stop. Please, just don't make this harder than it needs to be, okay? I don't know what to believe but I think you should say sorry for punching Chanel. You need to accept that she's my friend to. Chanel, you put Bella in danger. Grave danger, I don't know if I can forgive you for that straight away." Jake whispered.

I found it hard to feel sorry for him, it was obvious she was lying. I mean, c'mon! Bella is the world's worst liar. He was acting like an idiot. Bella should forget about him and the leech and live a bloody normal life.

"No! I wont, she pushed me to it." Bella protested.

"Bella, I'm sorry okay." Chanel said, not sounding the slightest bit sorry at all.

Damn! She knew how to play it well, but I was one step ahead of the game.

"Jacob, how long have you known Chanel?" I asked.

"Three weeks."

"How long have you known Bella?"

"Practically forever."

"What do you really know about Chanel?" I continued.

Jacob was lost for words because truthfully he did not know anything about her. They had just met and anything he said she went along with, she had no brain.

"Exactly. Everyone knows Bella as shy, quiet and a little feisty but never impulsive. Do you honestly believe that she punched Chanel in some fit of jealousy? Chanel is a very good liar but you can't trick a trickster. I have been there and done that. It's nothing new." I concluded smugly.

Chanel's POV:

I inwardly cursed Leah to the fiery pits of hell because she had me to the T. But I honestly did not want to hurt Bella, but I hated seeing Jacob hurt; every time she rejected him, it hurt him.

He didn't show it to everyone, he only ever showed me what it was like when he rejected her. That one time he broke down, it killed me to see him like that, to see the normal sunny cheery look so broken and dejected.

So, yeah I hated her because after that day I vowed to never see him like that ever again but as long as she was in his life he would always be second best. Was it so bad that I wanted him to be happy?

"I'm sorry, it's just want to see you happy." I croaked out.

"You lied?" Jake said defeated.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

Quickly, I dashed out the house and into the forest.

Bella's POV:

When Chanel ran out with a heart broken look on her face I did feel sorry for her, but I felt really grateful towards Leah because I knew without her, Chanel would have won Jake over.

I spent a few minutes talking with Jake then drove to the Cullen mansion where Edward met me at the door looking determined.

"Hey." I smiled softly adjusting my broken hand which was in a sling.

Suddenly, with inhuman speed he was in front of me and crashed his cool marble lips to mine.

What the hell? It became obvious that he wasn't going to stop so I punched him in the face. SNAAAP! That was my left hand broken...

Authors note: Aww poor Chanel and I wonder how Edward is going to react. Review! Review! Review! Aiming for 59 or above  
2/13


	11. meadow

lol

Authors note: Okay, so I feel like the biggest jerk in the world right now. I know this might seem flimsy but I've been going through a really hard time with family and personal issues and my story kind of took a back seat. But I'm back and better than ever and promised to update WAY more frequently. I hope you guys like this chapter because its for you Xxxxxxxx

Edwards Pov:

Crunch! i winced at the sound that made my dead heart clench, I couldn't believe I had done such a thing!

This wasn't like me at all, i would never hurt Bella. She was my one and only, my true love, my heart, my soul and my world. I took her hand gently and that's when i noticed her other hand was in a brace, if that mutt had so much as laid a finger on Bella then heads would be rolling but first things first.

"Bella, I'm sorry .I didn't mean to...hurt you in such a way. I thought, I thought that maybe if I-"

"Edward, its fine" She interrupted me uncomfortably.

"No its not, C'mon, we better get you to Carlisle" I sighed taking her hand and leading her inside.

As we walked inside Alice met us with a troubled expression.

'Edward, every time I look into your future its blank 'she though anxiously.

"Don't worry, it because I will be paying visits' to a ...wolf tonight" I rasped out in Vampire speed so Bella couldn't hear it.

She nodded as I cradled her hand as we walked upstairs to Carlisle's office. Glancing at Bella I knocked the door softly.

What was she thinking? Was she angry? Did she enjoy it? Damn! It was frustrating not to be able to hear he mind. It was like a curse, as well as our 'romance' which was doomed from the very start.

"Come in" Came my fathers calm voice.

'Edward, I hope you have learnt your lesson from being so impulsive. Remember she is still human' Came his disapproved thought as we walked into the office.

"Good evening Bella, its wonderful to see you again. I hope it won't be the last" .

"Yeah" Mumbled Bella, her face flushing a adorable pink colour as she avoided looking at his face.

"Sit down while I take a look at your hand" He chuckled gesturing to the leather armchair.

Hr poked and prodded as Bella occasionally hissed in pain and flinched whilst mumbling to him self.

"You have Swelling Tenderness and warmth around the injury which is a result of a sprained wrist. However in this case it isn't that serious. I will wrap it up for you and give you some pain killers which you will need to take twice a day. It should ne fine within 5 to 10 days. Edward, stay here while I grab some pain killers and water" Explained Carlisle gravely.

Belles eyebrows scrunched up and she looked in intense though.

"What are you thinking?"

Looking up she jumped neither back, not expecting me to as close as I was to her.

"That I shouldn't have punched you, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" She admitted sheepishly.

Clenching my fist I thought of those god saken Mutts they had been corrupting my Bella. She was never like this before, god how I wanted to slaughter every single one of them.

"It's fine, how did you hurt your other hand?" I asked intently.

"Oh! I...Uh, got into a fight. With a wolf, stupid right?"

My normally calm and pleasant demeanour slowly changed and my face contorted in an all - consuming anger; my nostrils flaring, my eyes flashing and closing into slits.

Who dared hurt my mate In such a way?

"E-Edward, are you okay?" Whimpered Bella.

I was out for Blood, I would kill them!

"Distract me, please Bella. I don't want to hurt anybody, I know your...fond of them" I practically begged her willing the blood lust to calm down.

I didn't want her to witness the beast within, she would leave me. I had no doubt about it.

"Uh, let's go to our meadow. We can talk properly there just don't hurt him"

Her eyes widened once she realised what she said but she tried to correct it by saying "Them! I meant don't hurt them!".

But it was to late, the damage had been done. The dog had already weaselled his way inside of her heart. But I knew she still had feelings for me and all I had to do was bring them out. Make her see how much I was for her.

"Sorry, I was-" Carlisle voice came to a halt once he realised the tension which was thick.

"Go" I said to quietly for human ears.

'Tread carefully" he thought before dropping the meds and leaving.

"Get on my back, we're going" I said In a tight tone.

"Okay" She whispered.

Putting her on my back I wondered what i would say to her, should I express my love and tell her how much I love her? But what if I came on to strong and she ran to the hills? Or should I say the wolf...

That's when I decided I would keep it light and in the friendship zone, I would court her and one day make her .

Ah, it had a beautiful ring to it.

Finally we got to our meadow. Soft green grass under my feet, and blue, yellow, red, purple flowers around me, stretching to the horizon. The sun tints everything golden. A brook flows by, laughing with the teeming insect life in the rich brown soil. The atmosphere of calmness and peace pervades, and the beauty is quietly stunning.

This was the perfect atmosphere to be in with the live of my life.

Gently, I laid her on the grass and sat down next to her. She looked nervous which was off putting, she was normally so relaxed at ease with me.

We were like peas in a pod, we fit perfectly but it wasn't everyone's idea of nice.

"Edward, I know you still love me and I don't want to make You any false promises-" She tried to explain but I held my hand up to stop her.

"It's fine Bella, I was silly to think you would come running back to me with open arms especially the way I treated you. I'm sorry and if I could go back In time and change it then believe me I would but I think we should start over again. Become friends, go on a few dates. What I am trying to say is... May I court you?"

SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"I can't believe you ran straight to the leech Bella, yesterday you practically fought for our friendship and it seemed that may we were getting past the friendship stage!" Jake Bellowed, his face balked up in rage.

How was I going to tell him...

Authors Note: I really hope you like this and I gave you a sneak peak of the next chapter because you deserved it! I'm writing up the next 2 chapters so you won't wait to long. Please review or Pm me ! Xxxxxxxx


	12. My best friend

Authors Note: Hey guys! Chapter 12 is here and I hope you like, thank you for the review and I am aiming for 70 next time. Okay, chapter 13 is also being written as we speak. Enjoy Xxxxxxxx Also in case you are wondering this isn't the end of Chanel and the reason Bella went to Edwards is because if you remember in the previous chapter or so she promised she would go round after seeing Jake.

Bellas POV:

As soon as Edward finished his sentence my eyes widened cosmically, die he really just ask to court me?

My hear was racing at the prospect of Edwards courting me, images of us a old fashioned dates flashed through my mind and I could help the blush that warmed my cheek.

However in the back of mind there was a bitter tone begging me to remember those months of hell he put me through but I pushed it back. I mean, he Did it for me. To save me.

"O-okay but I will stay see Jake. No matter what " I replied slowing to make sure he understood.

"Of course" He said through gritted teeth.

Chewing on my lips, I tried to gather my thoughts. I loved Edward, there was no doubt about it but...there was something (or someone) blocking me from agreeing to his pleas.

I wanted, I wanted things to go back how they used to be but I knew as long as Jake was in the picture they couldn't. I mean we could try but it would be so much drama and heart brake. And I was sure if I was ready to give up my friendship with my wolf.

"I know you hate him Edward, but he helped me so much. God, I would be a mess without him. He really got me through this, I was a real disaster without you. I wasn't ever here, I was a zombie. Dead to the world, rotting in the inside. Until Jake came around and helped me become myself again, I owe so much to him. Including my life" I explained meekly.

My heart clenched painfully at the sight odt Edwards face. He looked in agony and his nails dug into his marble skin.

"I'm so sorry Bella, so so sorry" He whimpered looking at me pleadingly.

"I forgive you" I assured him.

Because u did. I honestly did.

"I don't deserve it, Bella I'm so sorry. You have to understand that if I knew what you would go through I would never have left. I would die for you, mi amor" He said softly.

Feeling impulsive, I decided to kiss him. Taking a deep breath, I slowing got up and sat on his lap before I kissed him.

The kiss was slow and passionate, filled with so many emotions and promises. Promises I wasn't sure I could keep.

In the back of my mind I chided myself, I was being selfish. I was leading him on, what about Jake?

'No, his just a friend. Edward, I love Edward' I though to myself as we broke off the kiss.

'If you love him so much then why would you think about Jake while kissing him? Normal people don't think about their best friends while doing stuff like that' Sneered the bitter tone.

No, it was just that I was worried about Jacob. I mean, I didn't want to hurt him! What was wrong with that?

'Don't do it' Warned the voice but it was to late as I already blurted out

"I give you permission to court me'.

***

I arrive home later than usual to see Charlie and Billy watching a Baseball game while sipping Bella.

"Hey Dad, hi Billy" I waved shyly.

"Hello Bella" Smiled Billy.

When he smiled he reminded me so much of Jacob. Wow.

"I've still got the spaghetti left over from last night, I'll reheat it and make a quick salad" I mumbled shuffling into the kitchen.

Deep in though I nearly jumped a mile when a the window was knocked. Breathing a sigh of relief once I saw Jacobs face I went to open the back door.

"Hey, sorry I didn't ring the bell. I was on patrol and I saw you so I came this way" Jake said slumping down on turn chair.

My heart was beating so fast I was scared it was going to jump out, should I tell him about me and Edward? Would he be mad?

"Bella Is everything okay? Why is your heart beating so fast?".

"I went to see Edward" I whispered.

" I can't believe you ran straight to the leech Bella, today you practically fought for our friendship and it seemed that may we were getting past the friendship stage!" Jake Bellowed, his face balked up in rage.

How was I going to tell him that we was... Dating? I hated this, I hated hurting him like this. I knew of his feelings for me but I don't know of I could give up Edward. Call me selfish but I wanted both of them.

"Jake? What's going on here?" Came charlies voice from the door way.

"Sorry, Charlie. I-I've got to go" Jacob said through his teeth before flinging open the back door and escaping.

"What was all that noise? Did I hear Jacob?" Came Billys frantic voice as he wheeled his way in.

Oh god, what had I done? I had to find him, I had to explain properly. He had to understand.

"I-I have to find him" I chocked out grabbing my car keys.

"Now wait just a minute Bella, I don't think this is good idea. What happened?" Charlie demanded crossing his arms.

I was torn between finding Jake and begging for forgiveness or listening to Charlie.

'Why do you want to see him for? You love him, that's why Bella. Why else do you feel the need to justify yourself' Taunted that sadistic tone.

'It's because his my best friend' I though venomously.

Clenching my teeth and after I mumbled a quick apology I rushed outside and into my truck.

The drive to La Push was like torture, my hear was beating like crazy and I felt so inpatient. What would I say? What would do?

What seemed like a eternity later I arrived outside his house.

Fear suddenly filled me and I began to question my motives. Why was I so desperate to explain things to him?

Why did I need his approval?

That's when it dawned on me fully, I loved him.

Me. Bella Swan. Was in love with my best friend. Jacob Black.

But did I love him more than Edward?

Oh god, Edward!

How could I look him in the eye after realizing my heart didn't fully belong to him.

Taking a deep breath, I stumbled out the truck and was about to knock on Jakes door when I heard a moan.

The hell?

Looking around wildly a movement in the window caught my attention.

My eyes widened, my heart picked up, my face was flushed, my heart clenched in agony and my body felt weak as it was assaulted with sobs.

I could believe it.

He was kissing...

Authors Note: Phew! Longest chapter yet, I wonder who Jake was kissing and just as Bella realized her feelings. Please review, it will make me happy X100000000000


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: OMG! I am so sorry about all the spelling mistakes since chapter 11 i have not had a beta and i swear i will make it up 2 u in the next chapter and if u know any betas or wanna b my beta please pm me and to all those Bella and Jake fans please dont hate me 4 all the time Bella and Edward have spent together. She is still trying to sort out her fellings but now she knows she is in love with Jake but I wont let u guys down. Love Khadsxxxxx


End file.
